Approaching demise
by Randomblackberry
Summary: The beauty of the stars is just an elegant ploy to hide the true ugliness of the earth. Death is a constant thing, yet when it's somebody close to you, it feels so much more real. "Somebody's going to die tonight." For Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya's "This world has died hasn't it?" Contest-Oneshot


**Man. I spent ages trying loads of different things and I'm still not 100% happy with it. Note: This story is meant to be vague and leave things up to imagination**

Twelve smashers sat around a fire.

These twelve smashers were Ike, Marth, Sonic, Palutena, Link, Samus, Mario, Pit, Lucina, Fox, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These twelve were the only ones that had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the leafy ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

None of the smashers paid him heed, because they were tired and in pain.

As the night crept on, Samus Aran found herself unable to sleep. Deciding to go relieve herself, she got up from her spot on the ground and tiptoed out of the clearing, careful not to wake her remaining friends.

When she deemed it safe to go to the toilet, she heard the delicate snapping of a twig. Snapping around to attention, she searched the area for any threats.

And found herself staring into the red eyes of a mutant wolf.

Samus grabbed her blaster and shot the thing in the face.

It didn't budge. It growled, saliva dripping from its teeth. Slowly, Samus backed away from the beast and bumped into something... Furry.

Turning around, Samus realised she was surrounded. Before she could even scream, the wolves jumped at her, tearing at her throat and feasting on her body, snarling and snapping at their meal.

The next day Mario found the remains of her body and buried her near the clearing.

()()()()()

Eleven smashers sat around a fire.

These eleven smashers were Ike, Marth, Sonic, Palutena, Link, Mario, Pit, Lucina, Fox, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These eleven were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the rocky ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

None of the smashers paid him heed, because they were tired and still mourning.

As the night crept on, Mario woke up only to find himself lying on a mossy carpet of grass, not where he had gone to sleep. He got to his feet and surveyed his surroundings, wondering how he had gotten to this strange place. As he attempted to walk, he realised that his legs were tied together by green vines. Mario reached down to untie himself, but mysterious vines came out of nowhere and wrapped around his body, tipping him over. As his eyes looked upwards, he saw the mouth of an unnaturally large carnivorous plant. It leaned down and swallowed the plumber whole before he even had a chance to scream, spitting out his boots and bones

The next day Marth found his remains and buried him near the clearing.

()()()()()

Ten smashers sat around a fire.

These ten smashers were Ike, Marth, Sonic, Palutena, Link, Pit, Lucina, Fox, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These ten were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the stony ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

Most of the smashers paid him no heed, because they were tired and scared.

As the night crept on, Marth awoke to the sound of buzzing flies. Swatting them away, the hero king was about to go back to sleep when he heard a sound nearby. Grabbing his sword, Marth left the clearing to investigate.

He moved slowly in the dark and hadn't realised he had walked right into the spider web until he realised he couldn't move. He struggled hard, trying to use his sword to cut his way out, but it fell to the ground. Marth looked up and found himself face to face with a gigantic mutant spider.

It showed its fangs and attached itself to the web that Marth lay on. He didn't even have time to scream before he was devoured.

The next day Fox found his remains and buried him near the clearing.

()()()()()

Nine smashers sat around a fire.

These nine smashers were Ike, Sonic, Palutena, Link, Pit, Lucina, Fox, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These nine were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the mossy ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

Most of the smashers paid him no heed, because they were tired and heartbroken.

As the night crept on, Fox tossed and turned in his sleep. Just before midnight he awoke and saw two red eyes staring at him from amongst the trees. Paralysed by fear, Fox didn't scream or wake the others up, just stared at those red eyes. Surprisingly silent, the red eyes neared the leader of Star Fox and a huge brown bear showed itself. Fox grabbed his gun and started rapidly shooting at the bear, who easily shrugged the attacks off.

With amazing speed the bear lumbered forward and easily batted Fox's gun away. Defenceless, Fox opened his mouth to holler and wake everyone up, but the bear leapt forward and killed him before he could scream. The bear dragged the body away, careful not to wake up any of the peacefully sleeping smashers.

The next day Palutena found his remains and buried him near the clearing.

()()()()()

Eight smashers sat around a fire.

These eight smashers were Ike, Sonic, Palutena, Link, Pit, Lucina, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These eight were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the sandy ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

Most of the smashers paid him no heed, because they were tired and depressed.

As the night crept on, Palutena woke up whilst the moon was high in the sky. She got up for a moment and left the group to find a place on the beach to watch the stars. Finding a spot by the sea, she relaxed and enjoyed the stars. After admiring them for a while, the goddess turned around to head back to the beach, but was stopped by water splashing all over her face.

Confused, the goddess raised her staff and summoned some light so she could see.

Something was tugging on her leg. She looked down and saw tentacles wrapped around the leg. She poked them, but they didn't budge and instead starting dragging her into the ocean. Palutena tried her best to hold on and then opened her mouth to scream, but was finally submerged deep underwater. She was devoured and her remains floated to the surface.

The next day Ike found her remains and buried her near the clearing.

()()()()()

Seven smashers sat around a fire.

These seven smashers were Ike, Sonic, Link, Pit, Lucina, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These seven were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the hard ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

Many of the smashers paid him no heed, because they were tired and confused.

As the night crept on, Ike found himself unable to sleep due to how thirsty he was. Bringing his sword with him, he walked a little bit aways to where a stream was. He took out his flask and was about to dip it in the river when a sound alerted him. Turning around he found himself face to face with a gigantic red eyed lion. Jumping to his feet, he drew his sword and attempted to stab the beats. The lion evaded the attack and jumped on Ike, pinning him to the ground, snarling and snapping in his face, a globule of spit dropping onto Ike's face as the beast salivated. He tried to struggle but his half hearted attempts were futile. The lion devoured Ike before he could even scream, leaving only his clothes and bones.

The next day Lucina found his remains and buried him near the clearing.

()()()()()

Six smashers sat around a fire.

These six smashers were Sonic, Link, Pit, Lucina, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These six were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the sun baked ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

Many of the smashers paid him no heed, because they were tired and distrusting.

As the night crept on, Lucina slept fitfully, waking up every few minutes.

As she woke up for the fifth time, she sighed. It was unnaturally hot, even though it was nighttime. She was sweating profusely. Deciding to go to the nearby river to cool off, she grabbed her sword and quietly left camp, carful not to wake anyone up. She reached the river and dipped her hands in, sighing in appreciation at how cool it was. Cautiously, she dipped her leg in.

Teeth closed around it.

Lucina fell into the river, struggling to stay afloat. She was surrounded by piranhas, large piranhas that snapped at her. Getting the one off her leg, she tried to get back to shore, but the piranhas attacked her, pulling her down underwater and stripping her flesh off her bones, which floated to the surface after they had finished with their meal.

The next day Link found her remains and buried her near the clearing.

()()()()()

Five smashers sat around a fire.

These five smashers were Sonic, Link, Pit, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These five were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the cold ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

Some of the smashers paid him no heed, because they were tired and unsure.

As the night crept on, Link felt paranoia eating away at him. He felt like he was being watched and couldn't go to sleep because of it. He left the clearing

sword raised, searching for a threat. He reached a sprinkling of flowers and had approached them cautiously, on high alert.

He certainly hadn't been expecting the flowers to spit out paralysing spores at him. He felt his limbs go numb and his body refuse to function. Groaning and unable to move, Link fell to the ground, instantly realising the horrible situation he was in.

He could see pairs of red eyes glimmer amongst the trees. Link opened his mouth to scream, but another wave of paralysing spores settled over him, lulling him into sleep, where he was hungrily devoured by the various animals of the forest.

The next day Sonic found his remains and buried him near the clearing.

()()()()()

Four smashers sat around a fire.

These four smashers were Sonic, Pit, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These four were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the uneven ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

Some of the smashers paid him no heed, because they were tired and doubtful.

As the night crept on, Sonic grew ever restless. He left his spot, knowing that it was a bad idea and set off for a midnight run. His run surprisingly went undisturbed for a good few minutes and Sonic enjoyed the chance to stretch his legs and finally go for a nice run. However as the blue blur started on the journey back to camp, he felt like he was being watched. He quickly located the red eyes staring at him from amongst the foliage. A sleek beast emerged, growling at the hedgehog. It was a cheetah, the supposed "fastest animal on land". Sonic ignored it and started to race back to camp, when something caught his eye. It was the cheetah. It easily kept up with him as he raced through the trees. Sonic picked up the pace, but it was matched by the cat. Panicking, Sonic attempted a homing attack on him only for it to bounce harmlessly off the cheetah's hindquarters.

The cat went then, moving with unimaginable speed and pinning the hedgehog down to the ground. Sonic opened his mouth to scream, but he didn't get the chance. He was hungrily devoured by the cheetah, leaving nothing but a rotting carcass for the flies.

The next day Pit found his remains and buried him near the clearing.

()()()()()

Three smashers sat around a fire.

These three smashers were , Pit, Dark Pit and Shulk.

These three were the only ones who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

Silently mourning the loved ones that had died, the smashers stared at the flickering embers of the fire before it extinguished completely and they tried to go to sleep on the scorched ground.

Shulk surveyed the group and spoke slowly and seriously.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

The smashers listened and understood this, but what were they supposed to do?

As the night crept on, Pit heard sounds from the foliage around him. Determined to protect the remaining smashers, he grabbed his weapon and investigated. He found the source of the noise. Three doves pecking at something on the ground. Pit instantly felt at ease again and turned around, about to head back to camp.

One of the doves, the symbols of peace leapt at him, pecking at his shoulder.

As the angel turned around, confused, the bird swarmed at him from the skies, pecking relentlessly and tearing with their unnaturally sharp claws. Pit grabbed his weapon and tried to fight them off, but the pressure made him fall over onto the ground. Realising that this was the end he opened his mouth to scream, but was silent by white birds crawling all over his face. He slipped into unconsciousness , where his eyeballs were gouged out and his body and wings shredded to pieces.

The next day Dark Pit found his remains and buried him near the clearing.

()()()()()

Damn. Pit-Stain was dead. That sentence sent shivers down the dark angel's spine. Sure Dark Pit had threatened him before or claimed that he hated him, but seeing his bloodied body... Nobody deserved to go that way, especially not Pit, the most overly good and chirpy person he had ever met. Sighing the dark angel glanced at the only person alive across from him. Shulk was staring off into the distance, as if it would give him one of his stupid visions. The stupid visions that did nothing. In not even two weeks, their camp of twelve had gone down to two. In less then two godamn weeks.

Dark Pit rested a hand on his bow, certain that if the demons of the forest went after him that he would not go down without a fight. Crimson eyes glanced up at the starry sky, something that he used to marvel at. He understood now.

The twinkling stars and the beauty of the sky was simply a ploy to hide the true ugliness of the earth. Everything was wrong. Dark Pit should have been in Skyworld fighting with Pit. Not down on the earth, scared for his safety, mourning the light angel's death.

"This is messed up." Dark Pit murmured, the first time he had spoken in days.

Shulk turned towards him then and the dark angel was surprised to see his eyes were red as if he had been crying recently.

He probably had been and who was Dark Pit to judge? He was less than a millimetre away from turning into a wreck himself, although he would never admit.

"Do you ever wonder about what happens to them?" Shulk asked slowly. "Now they're... Dead?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Mortals were always wondering about useless things, like what would happen after death and the meaning of freaking life.

When you died, your soul would find a resting place in the underworld and life would be sprung anew. That's all there was to it.

"They get reborn." The dark angel said simply.

The blond Homs seemed curious. "Really? That doesn't seem so bad... I guess." The doubt in the male's voice was evident.

Dark Pit let out a dry laugh.

"I, personally would like to stay in my body. I quite like it."

Shulk shrugged in response, turning away again. "I-"

"Let me guess." Dark Pit said smoothly. "Somebody's going to die tonight."

Shulk tensed up, but said nothing to the dark angel's statement.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." The angel said firmly. "If monsters of the forest come after me, I'm not going down without blowing their brains out."

Shulk once again had nothing to say to that.

They doused the fire, before turning in for the night.

The next day Shulk found the angel's body surrounded by bloodied feathers.

()()()()()

A single smasher sat at a fire.

His name was Shulk.

He was the only one who had survived the mutant attack on smash mansion and the previous night.

The blond Homs looked up at the sky, at the twinkling stars and sighed.

Although there was nobody around to listen, he spoke, a single tear falling down his face as he did so.

"Somebody's going to die tonight."

 **Sonic got killed by a cheetah because cheetahs are the fastest land animals. And Pit got killed by doves which are the symbols of peace. Ah irony.**

 **Sigh. There are much better entries out there, but still. Yes I know they're all idiots for not doing night watch and for leaving during the night, but plot XD I think I overdid it with twelve smashers. Loses suspense. Anyways, good luck to all the other contest participants and thanks to Mika for hosting this. I had a lot of fun as this type of story was waaaaaaay out of my comfort zone.**


End file.
